my_hero_americafandomcom-20200216-history
How to Role-Play
This wiki is heavily based around role-playing, a form of story telling based around a person's character and their interactions with other user's characters. This page is dedicated to helping both new and veterans in the area of role-playing. Role-Playing Role-Playing here can be considered similar to writing a book - you narrate what your character is doing. All Role-Playing on this wiki is done on pages within the wiki itself, and not in chat. Please make sure to only describe your own character's thoughts, actions, speech, etc. unless you have permission from the user(s) you are Role-Playing with. Characters that are not enrolled at U.A. or part of the U.A. staff can use U.A. High School's locations. All characters are allowed to Role-Play and use the areas within the City of Seattle. If a character is considered dead, they cannot be used anymore. If the user wishes, they can "Memorialize" their character by creating a History page for the character, though this is not necessary. Dead characters can be replaced by a new character if the user wishes. In conclusion, Role-Playing here is different and it may take some getting used to but in the end you see a virtual world here with many Role-Players and a nice community who would love for you to join in the fun! Experience and Level Up Experience, otherwise known as EXP, is used to increase your character's Level. These points are earned in many ways such as training, studying, fighting, participating in patrols, Hero Stories, Story Arcs, the U.A. Tournament, and several other ways. When training/studying or fighting, you must train/study or fight in an area that your character has access to. Each training/study area has exactly four Training Slots. You are not allowed to add or remove slots from a training/study area. Power-Relativity Because this wiki is strongly centered around a character's level, there are relative power levels. Different level gaps maintain a relative power that should be considered when designing abilities/role-playing with a character's power. Below should be a quick idea of how Power Relativity works. * Levels 1-20: The user has very minimal understanding of their quirk. They may know how to use it both offensively and/or defensively, but they are very limited in their knowledge. * Levels 21-40: The user is becoming aware of how their powers can be used in and out of combat. They start to think a little more outside the box. * Levels 41-60: The user has an advanced understanding on their quirk. They've begun to think deeply about potential tactics that their quirk is capable of successful using. * Levels 61-80: The user is very knowledgeable about their power and how it is used. They can use it effectively in one specific field of heroics, though they are still a little fuzzy on most areas. * Levels 81-100: They can nearly utilize their quirks to "perfection." There are very little areas in which they struggle, though they still have a few visible weaknesses. * Levels 100+: They have mastered the use of their quirk. While there are weaknesses in their quirks, they have found ways to counteract these weaknesses, leaving much less room for defeat.